Control Freak
by Astronomer Always
Summary: Robert always had a thing about always being in control, so of course it transferred over to the bedroom.
1. Control Freak

Control Freak

Considering it was just the two of them, TJ and Robert normal ate every meal in the breakfast nook right next to the kitchen instead of the larger ornate dining room out of convenience. With the dark colors and furniture, the room looked smaller than it truly was, and Robert set up the lighting to shine more over one of the heads of the table so that he would appear more in control than he already was. Because god forbid anyone made the mistake of thinking as them and him being equals, the domineering bastard. They only touched that dining room if they had guests or some sort of party, or they needed to discuss something with the business with as much room for laying out paperwork as they could get.

But no paper was laid out between them, just dinner.

TJ knew something was up, but was still trying to figure out what has going through Robert's mind tonight. He going on about work; despite them being co-owners, Robert had always insisted on doing everything and him staying home, something about wanting to spoil him. Whatever, as long as he was kept up-to-date about what was happening, TJ was fine with it. Being spoiled was quite nice, and left him with plenty of time to do what he wanted.

Robert was planning something, though, he just couldn't figure it out.

"I have a proposal for you," Robert finally spoke. "I've been thinking it over for months and how you would take it, but I think you'll like it."

"What kind of proposal?" TJ asked. "Because is this about buying one of our competitors I'm not changing my mind—"

"No, not that. I already know you're not budging on that," Robert chuckled. "C'mon, close your eyes."

TJ rolled his eyes, but complied. He waited, leaning back as Robert reached into his back pocket. He opened the black velvet box, looking at the inside one more time to appreciate the fine detail. He paid a hefty amount of money for a custom made one of these, and it was definitely worth it. He placed the box on the table and slid it across.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

TJ opened his eyes and looked at what was placed in front of him. Inside a black velvet box, resting on a plush white silk pillow, was a thick, dark red collar, decorated with embedded with sparkling diamonds and a silver buckle.

"What do you think?"

"Robert, what the hell is this?"

"It's a collar."

"That's not what I meant," TJ pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear I never know what's going on in your head."

"Hear me out," Robert said. "You already know how possessive I get about you, but I've had this itch lately about it that I couldn't figure out. And I think that you wearing this would fix it."

"So you want me to wear a dog collar of all things?"

"Pretty much," said Robert. "I don't think it's that far from everything else we do."

There wasn't much TJ could say to argue that point. They were into more than their fair share of kinky shit. So much so that the biting, the hair pulling, the candlewax dripping, the choking, all that was their vanilla. Still, there was something about it all manifesting into a physical item that he would have to wear made TJ pause.

"This is a lot," he said. "I need to think about it. Are you done eating?"

Robert wasn't, but since TJ was looking for an excuse to leave the room, he nodded and let the shorter male take his plate into the kitchen. That could've gone better, but it could've gone a lot worse, too. Robert waited in the dining room until he heard the sink. Turning off his phone, he tucked it into his pocket and joined him in the kitchen.

"A collar, really? Really?" TJ mumbled. He heard Robert come in and stand behind him.

"I can't help it, babe. I have way too big of an ownership kink," Robert said. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around TJ's waist and resting his head on his shoulders. "And so do you."

It was nice when they stood or laid like this, with Robert's arms wrapped around him. The fact that Robert was taller added to the protectiveness and possessiveness that he exuded towards him. There was nowhere else he felt more safe than in Robert's hold.

"You don't see the way they look at you," Robert whispered in his ear. "When we go to business parties, you don't notice."

Thinking back to it made Robert's blood start to boil. They went to business events together; they were co-owners of the business after all. It only made sense for them to split up and talk to different potential business partners and make connections, all that boring shit. Being the possessive partner he was, Robert always kept an eye on him from across the room. TJ was better at establishing connections than he was, and Robert appreciated that, but when he turned to walk away or join him, Robert couldn't care less about those connections. Not with the way they looked at him with his back turned.

Robert wanted to strangle them.

"Maybe I'm just insecure, and a collar is my way of showing off that you're taken."

"Or owned," TJ said.

"Same difference."

"A collar would get a lot of attention, though. Raise a lot of eyebrows, spread rumors, and get people talking," he said. "So I don't think it's just out them knowing that I'm taken."

". . .You know me so well," Robert chuckled. He reached one hand up and rand his fingers through TJ's chestnut colored hair. "Alright, half of it is you having something wrapped around your neck that's constantly reminding you that you belong to me. Okay? Is that so bad?"

TJ felt Robert peppered the side of his neck with kisses just as he finished washing the last dish. Robert pinned him against the sink, pressing his hardening cock against him.

"You would look so good with a collar on," Robert moaned. "I want to put it on you nice and tight, and then attach a leash, force you on your knees, and put you in your place."

"But you already do that. . ."

"It would make it better."

Robert took his hand, and lead the way out of the large kitchen and upstairs through the long and winding hallways to their bedroom. With ease, Robert tossed him onto their king sized bed. TJ didn't have time get up as Robert crawled on top of him, pinning him down with his own body.

He was smothered in the scent of Roberts cologne as he pressed his lips against his. Robert gripped his wrists and held them down tight enough that bruises threatened to rise once this was all over, but that was fine. Perfect, even. Bobby knew his limits, and this was far from it. The bed shifted as Bobby reached for the handcuffs that were always attached to the headboard to save time.

Robert smirked when he felt the body underneath him go lax. With his hands free, he pulled and tugged the clothes off the both of them. He loved the shorter males softer, slightly chubby body. Hugging and cuddling him felt like hugging a teddy bear, matching his caring and affectionate personality to a tee.

"You're so cute when you're like this, underneath me with your arms pinned up and at my mercy," Robert breathed. He smirked, rubbing their hardening cocks together. "It only makes me want to collar you even more. . ." His fingers glided across the freckled skin, over his soft tummy and chest until his hand stopped on TJ's neck. Robert felt his racing pulse under his thumb as he ever so slightly tightened his grip, and lined his cock up with his lovers entrance. "I can't help it; I'm a sadist."

"That's why we're such a good match," TJ chucked. There was a special amount of love and trust that he felt for Robert where not an ounce of fear arose when he felt his hand around his neck. It was strangely comforting, in it's own way. "You really want it on me. . ."

"More than you can ever know. Maybe I should've made it a command, not a proposal. Either way." With one firm thrust of his hips, Robert was buried inside of him. The gasp and moan the smaller man beneath him let out sounded oh so good, music to his ears. "I'm getting it on you, one way or another."

With the sounds under him stirring him on, Robert's pace went from fast to brutal. He felt legs wrap around him, pulling him in deeper. The room filled with the sound of their pants, moans, and the bed creaking with their movement.

The both of them had stamina that could keep them going back to back for hours, and Robert was damn sure going to push his limits for this. He released his grip on TJ's neck as he lowered himself on top of him. Robert grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. He watched TJ's eyes flew open in response, and his head tilt back, exposing his neck for Robert to lick kiss and bite down. His own way of marking him.

Robert loved the sound of his breathing going from calm and deep to haggard and shallow as the time passed. It was easy to ignore the growing ache in his knees and thighs while listening to the mindless chanting of his nickname, Bobby, coupled with the sight of those gorgeous baby blue eyes rolling upwards.

If his hands wasn't restrained, Robert's back would be covered in scratches.

The two of them violently tensed as they climaxed for the final time. They collapsed in a heap, taking a few moments to catch their breaths. Robert reached up for the key attached to an elastic keychain and unlocked the handcuffs. TJ rolled over into Robert's hold, barely wake and still coming down. The older male reached over the edge of the bed for his pants and found the pocket that held that expensive collar.

"So, I'm going to ask you again," Robert whispered. "Will you wear this for me?"

TJ looked up at with tired and unfocused eyes. He blinked, still in a daze. He nodded.

"Good boy." Robert kissed his forehead and buckled the collar. He slipped it around his neck, trying out different buckle tightness before settling on the perfect one. "See, you look so cute with it on."

". . .mmm . . ."

Robert wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. With two claps, the lights turned off, and he drifted off to sleep with a smile, knowing that he won.


	2. Part 2, Electric Boogaloo

Waking up to an ache that travelled up his back wasn't anything new to TJ. At this point, he liked the pain that reminded him of what he and Robert had gotten up to the night before. But he didn't have time to enjoy that. Instead, he stared at that collar that Robert had managed to snap around his neck as he brushed his teeth.

How much did he spend on this thing? Robert went out of his way to get it in his favorite color, and went the extra and unnecessary mile to have diamonds embedded in it, and the silver buckle. He was never one to be cheap with anything.

It wasn't like TJ couldn't take it off. It was a buckle, not a lock, and with a few tugs, he'd be free of it around his neck. But there was the question. Did he really want to? He closed his eyes, hooked a finger over the leather and tugged. Sure, him doing it to himself didn't do anything for him, but if it was Robert tugging it, not only with his hand, but with a leash, then. . .well. . .

Goddammit.

"Morning, babe," Robert joined him, wrapping his arms around TJ's waist and kissed his neck. "Liking your new collar, yet?"

"Shut up," TJ mumbled. "This isn't over."

"Of course it's not. We gotta go over the rules," Robert said as he turned on the shower faucet.

"Rules? What the hell do you mean 'rules'? There's rules with this shit?"

Robert kissed him on the cheek before stepping in the shower. "Don't worry, it's nothing you won't like."

TJ rolled his eyes, but knowing Robert, he was probably right.

The two of them were well versed in dom/sub relationships and customs, but a collar had never been involved. Robert seemed satisfied with a hand around his neck, but he was eager to try new things. This was just the latest. Under the collar, were bite marks that Robert left behind. Pressing against his neck, the collar caused them to slightly ache. Not enough to be distracting, but enough to be noticeable and for him to not forget what he was wearing and what it meant.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," he said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Can you make waffles? I want those," Robert asked.

TJ scoffed and left.

He ended up making waffles.

While he cooked, TJ kept messing with the collar, tugging at it when he as a free hand. Damn Robert, knowing just what to do to feed into his sub kink.

_"I want to put it on you night and tight, and then attach a leash, force you on your knees, and put you in your place."_

To say he loved when Bobby put him in his place would be a severe understatement. It was always thrilling when Bobby made him kneel, even better if his hands we tied behind his back so he was truly at his mercy and beneath him. And Bobby standing over him, running his fingers through his hair before pulling, stroking his cheek, tilting his head up, and gripping his face reminding him of how powerless he was in that position. He melted when Bobby looked down at him with that smirk, and that hungry look on his eyes, because he had no idea what Bobby was going to do to him, and why would he? He gave up that control a long time ago once the scenes started.

And that was way before the actual sex.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Robert strolled in and sat at the kitchen table. "I had it custom made and didn't spare any cost."

"Like always," said TJ. He carried over the last bit of food over to the table, and moved to his own seat. But Robert being Robert, wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled into his lap.

"Thanks for the waffles."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay so, here's what's going to happen," Robert said, drowning his waffles in syrup. "We're going to have new scenes where you're going to be nice and obedient to me, doing everything I tell you to do to a tee, without question. And you're going to call me 'sir', like the good little fucktoy you are."

"You say it like I already agreed to this," TJ said.

"You did, when you let me put this on you," Robert hooked a finger around his collar and tugged. "I put this on you so you don't forget for a second that you belong to me. And since you're mine, I can do whatever I want with you."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I guess I'll have to tame you then, won't I?" Robert whispered in his ear. "You're acting like you don't enjoy submitting to me, but if you're going to be stubborn about it, then I have no problem with breaking you in."

The two of them settled into a slightly tense silence. Just like he thought, Robert tugging that collar was extremely nice. And exciting, goddamn was that small tug exciting. When Robert was going to put some actual force in it, or attach a leash, it was only going to get worse.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Robert said. He gently rubbed TJ's side. "C'mon, tell me what you're thinking."

"I guess I'm conflicted. I mean I love when you're dominate like this, but I'm worried about giving up even more control," he said, leaning back onto Robert's chest. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just. . .I dunno. . ."

"No, no, I get it. I do," said Robert. "What can I do to make you feel better about it?"

"I think it's because you say it's more casual. . .If there's like, ques to when you're trying to start a scene, so I can say no if I want," said TJ. "That would make me feel a lot better."

"Of course, babe. I wasn't going to go into this without that." Robert finished off the last of his food. "We'll figure this all out, alright? Are you willing to give it a try knowing that?"

". . . .Yeah, fine," TJ mumbled. "Okay."

"Great! We can start with you cleaning this mess up." Robert gently pushed him out of his lap and grabbed his mug of coffee. "Join me in the living room when you're done."

That was just like Robert to switch from serious talks to being domineering seamlessly. TJ rolled his eyes and started to stack the plates when Robert stood walking and turned back to him.

"Well?" Robert asked.

"Well what?"

"You're forgetting something."

TJ arched an eyebrow, and mentally played back their conversation. What the fuck was the issue, he was doing what Robert told him, like he said, he didn't think he was forgetting anything. . . .oh.

Of course.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Robert strolled back over, ran his fingers through his thick chestnut colored hair, and kissed his forehead. "You're learning fast. Now hurry up; I'll be in the living room."

ZZZ

Robert had a plan.

He was getting that leash attached to that collar, that's for damn sure. And it was going to go exactly how he wanted it to.

He sat on their large couch, watching some movie with TJ's head in his lap. Robert absentmindedly played with his hair, something he couldn't help but do whenever he was showing affection and comfort to the shorter man. Good thing it was thick, too, or else he would be pulling out clumps.

But anyways, he needed to focus. If he played his cards right, that leash would be snapped on that collar before the day was over. He knew how his boyfriend worked, in and out of the bedroom. He loved being submissive just as much as Robert loved being dominant, and he was going to use that to his advantage. All he had to do what get him right on the edge of that lovely subspace of his. Which was definitely a challenge; TJ was either not in it at all or completely taken over by it, and there was a extremely thin in between, and Robert really needed to take a day or two to master.

"Where's the blanket we keep on the couch?" Robert asked, looking around.

"I threw it in the laundry, it smelled horrible," TJ told him.

"What was that?" Robert lightly tugged his hair.

". . .I put it in the laundry, sir."

"See, was that so hard?" Robert teased. "Now go do a load of laundry and bring me another blanket."

"Yes, sir."

Robert had a shit eating grin as he watched him head to the laundry room. He saw that very subtle expression on the freckled mans face when he walked away, just like he knew he would.

He was getting that leash on him with that three letter word.

ZZZ

TJ slammed the drier door shut and turned it on. Leaning against the wash, he strummed his fingers against the metal, trying to calm down his breathing. Because being out of breath certainly wasn't helping the situation.

Goddamn Bobby, knowing exactly what to do to get him worked up like he was just some toy he could play with whenever he wanted. But it's not like he ever fought it, and how could he? Bobby and that deep, commanding tone of voice of his, that attitude and confidence he carried himself with, the scent of his cologne, he couldn't help but melt under him.

He slid down to the floor and grabbed one of the taller mans button up shirts that still had his scent on it. TJ brought it up to his nose took in his smell as his hand travelled under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and started stroking his hardened cock.

But he was just Bobby's little toy, wasn't he? It was too easy for Bobby to work him into a mess like this without much effort. Bobby's warm hands gripping his neck and travelling down the small of his back, he couldn't fight that, and he didn't want to. And now the collar around his neck kept reminding him of it.

The collar, though, wasn't so bad.

Once he calmed down from the suddenness of it, re realized easily feed into his desire to feel owned. And damn, it did a good job of it.

He belonged to Bobby, and that was perfect. Bobby owned him. Bobby could do whatever he wanted with him, because he was beneath him, and Bobby broke him in and knew how to put him back in place when he stepped out of line, and it was always thrilling to smart mouth and disobey him just so Bobby throws him on the nearest flat surface, or drag him into the hidden room only accessed through a hidden door to reduce him into the dazed, cock drunk, cum hungry whore who was so out of it that he couldn't remember his own name.

He tore a hole into the shirt with his teeth as he came, biting into the fabric to keep from yelling out.

He could handle this. He could definitely handle this.

ZZZ

He could not handle this.

TJ was back in their bedroom when a basket of clean laundry. He tried keeping his eyes off the chain leash that Robert hung next the bedroom door, but he kept glancing at it. It was teasing him. Mocking him. The day before he was against it but that resolve was quickly shattering, and each time he had to call Robert 'sir' kept chipping away at it.

Why did he have to have such a thing for authority and obedience?

He grabbed a few empty hangers and focused on hanging clothes in their closet.

. . .

. . .

Fuck.

He threw down the last item he was folding into the basket and snatched the leash off the hook.

ZZZ

Robert had dozed off while watching the movie and waiting for his favorite person to return. He woke to hand gentling waking him. After blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he was greeted by the most wonderful sight. His favorite toy holding his leash.

If it was alive, TJ would've strangled it to death by how tight his grip was.

"What are you doing with that?" Robert teased.

"You know exactly what I'm doing with this!"

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Watch your tone."

". . .I want you to put a leash on me, sir."

"See? I knew you'd come around," Robert chuckled. He takes the chain leash out of the shorter mans hand. This certainly was a surprise. He didn't expect it to work that fast, but he wasn't complaining. Not in the slightest.

"Get on your knees," he ordered. Robert watch him comply as he unwound the collar. Right where he belongs. Robert hooked a finger in the D-ring in the front of the collar and pulled him closer. "I knew you would want this. You can't help but submit to be, can you? But I want you to beg for it."

Robert watched his expression shift as he contemplated what was being ordered of him.

"Please put a leash on me, sir."

"Mmm. . .I think you can do better than that," Robert hummed. He swung the hook end of the leash in his right hand. "Try again."

He didn't speak again right away. Robert watched an embarrassed blush rose to his freckled cheeks as he tilted his head downward. The taller male leaned over until he was close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You okay?" Robert asked. "Do you want to stop?"

TJ shook his head.

"Well then," Robert leaned back in his seat. "I'm waiting."

". . .Thank you for putting a collar on me, sir. I deserve it. Please finish training me, Bobby. Please put a leash on me and put me in my place."

"If you want it that bad, how can I say no?" Robert chuckled. He tilted the younger male head upward, giving him a better view of that beautiful collar. One shift motion and the leash was clipped onto the D-ring at the front. Robert gave it a tug, pulling the younger male closer and between his open legs enough to bring their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss.

Robert reached under the small table next to the couch until his fingers touched the small chest under the floor. He felt around his until he gripped what he was looking for. A rather large, custom made dildo. Not quite as big as himself, but big enough. He reached back into the chest for the almost empty bottle of lube and drizzled it over the silicone dick.

"Take your pants off," Robert whispered in TJ's ear. He waited until his pajama bottoms was around his ankles before placing the toy underneath him and lining it up with his entrance.

"Lower on it and fuck yourself with it," he ordered in a deeper voice. Robert loved the shifting expressions of his face as he struggled to accommodate the large toy. The blush that spread on his face, the way his breathing hitched with every inch, Robert couldn't get enough of that. But he bottomed out eventually. With one hand pulling the leash, Robert used his free hand to lovely grasp the side of his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Good boy. Now use your mouth to show me how thankful you are."

Robert leaned back, leaving him to do all the work. As he closed his eyes, he felt hands pull and untie the waistband of his striped pajama bottoms. Neither of them knew why, but TJ's hands were always ice cold, and that always sent a shiver up Robert's spine, especially when he was touching him like this.

It started with a few tortuously slow strokes, with his thumb massaging the underside of his already hard shaft. Robert sharply inhaled when the cold was replaced by the warmth of his mouth and tongue. It was one of the rare moments when Robert felt a bit of weakness, while his boyfriend gave most of his attention to the head of his dick before slowly making his way down.

Robert cupped the back of TJ's head and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Ha. . .why are you being so shy about it?" Robert asked in a breathy voice. "You can do better than that." With one swift pull, he forced himself down the younger males throat.

Being well endowed certainly had it's benefits. It wasn't like TJ had much of a gag reflex left, anyways. But he still had to adjust to the sudden intrusion, and those few seconds of his throat twitching around his neck felt like heaven to Robert.

He glanced down and was meet by the sight of those baby blue eyes looking up at him, hazy, unfocused, and focused and glossed over as he was well into his subspace. Robert reached for his phone and snapped several pictures. He tried taking videos before, but at this point, his hands were always too shaky.

Robert tossed his phone aside, though, when he felt an intense wave of pleasure jolt through his pelvis and lower stomach. Each wave was stronger than that last, and the older male couldn't help but tilt his head back and let out a guttural moan as he came, shooting copious amounts of thick, hot cum down his boyfriends throat that TJ obediently swallowed.

Breathing heavily, the black haired male watch him release his dick with a satisfying *pop*, but still had enough in him to cum on his cute freckled face and in his hair.

"You're so cute like this," Robert said as he took some more pictures. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh you are very, very welcome."

If this was the end of it, Robert would grab a few tissues and oh so lovingly wipe his face clean. But it was too nice seeing him like this, on his knees and completely submissive with his load on his face. Besides, the day was far from over, and Robert had plenty of energy. Robert said. He pushed his boyfriend backwards so he landed on the floor. Robert climbed off the couch until he was between his legs.

"Bobby. . .?"

"I said I was going to break you," he said. "I never said I was done."


	3. Chapter 3

If the two of them had a bit more self-control, Robert and TJ would've had this conversation long before they slept together. But they've been waiting so long that they couldn't wait anymore, and here they are. Better late than never.

"So how should we start?" TJ asked. The two of them laid in their shared bed on a lazy Friday night, cuddled up and facing each other.

"Probably with the most tame stuff and work out way up," Robert suggested. "I kind of made of list of what I'm into beforehand."

"Of course you did." TJ rolled his eyes. Even before they got together officially, he had a feeling that Robert was a kinky bastard. It fit his personality too well, and he would've been more surprised if he didn't have any.

"Didn't you?" Robert opened his phone and pulled up his list. TJ shrugged.

"I started to, but I dunno. I couldn't think of anything on the spot. If I think of something when you're going down your list, I'll say something."

"Fine."

"Now lets see what kind of freaky shit you're into."

"Who says its me?" Robert looked over his phone at his boyfriend. "What I'm into might be vanilla compared to you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," said TJ. "What's the first thing?"

"Spanking," Robert started. "Open handed. With a belt. With a paddle, studded or not. I just want to do it to you. How's that?"

Robert waited for TJ's reaction. Despite his calm and composed demeanor, Robert was nervous about his boyfriends response to the things he had put down. He expected surprise or shock, but not for TJ to be avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine." TJ suddenly found the plain walls of their bedroom very interesting. Interesting enough to blush. "That's okay.

"It doesn't sound okay. What's the problem? You can say no—"

"There isn't a problem, really! I like that, too," he said. "I like spanking. I want to be spanked. It's just. . . "

"What?"

"Okay, so it's a funny story," TJ said. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I was in fourth grade and we had this substitute called Mr. E and he had this deep voice and was really authoritative and had no room for my usual bullshit. And I guess he triggered my sexual awakening because I wanted nothing more than for him to bend me over his knee and spank me. A bunch of other stuff, too, but mostly that. You bringing spanking up just reminded me that that's how I got that kink."

"Wow." Robert blinked. "WOW."

"Yeah, I know." TJ sunk deeper under the covers out of embarrassment. "I was a precocious kid."

"Yes. Yes you were," Robert agreed. Despite his earlier teasing, Robert assumed that his boyfriend would be shyer when it came to this, but so far, that didn't seem like the case. "Next. Dominant and submissive, with me being dominant, of course. How about that?"

". . .That's fine," TJ mumbled. He couldn't help but avoid eye contact again.

"Is there a story for this one, too?"

TJ chuckled and nodded. "SO fourth grade again, remember when I had to prank you or become your fanner boy and I almost did?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. That was hot. I had wet dreams about that for weeks after.

Robert took a deep breath. Two kinks and this was already a lot to take in. "Okay."

"Oh, I want to add one! How do you feel about wax play?" TJ asked. "I never did it before, but I want to try it out."

"I want to try that one out, too," Robert said. "Sorry, I don't have a story behind why I'm interested in it."

"It's not my fault I was self-aware that young!" TJ defended. "What's the next one on your list?"

"I wanna handcuff you. And tie you up." Robert scratched the back of his head. "I don't want any fancy equipment to go along with it. Just the rope or handcuffs and the bedpost. Is that okay?"

This time TJ let his eyes and blush do the talking.

"Is there a story behind this one, too?"

"When I was young, I think me and my friends were tied up a lot more than most kids," TJ tried to explain. "I already had a thing for authoritative figures, and being tied up just added to it. SO we can definitely do that. I want to."

"You. . .were a really horny kid."

"Yeah, I was," TJ nodded with a goofy lopsided smile. "I think most of my kinks developed around that time. I didn't know what to do with myself, I just knew thinking about it made me feel really good. But, uh, can I add something to that?"

"Go ahead."

"When you tie me up, can you wear like, a really well tailored suit? One that shows you have muscles underneath? With your hair done up nicely? Basically look your very best," he said. "I have a thing for suits. Ever since fourth grade and all three of my crushes back then wore suits.

"Sure, sure. Why not? I can appreciate a good suit," Robert rolled his eyes but smirked. "Wait, who the hell did you have a crush on?"

"Um, Mr. E, I already told you that one. Dudikoff, he was really handsome and looked like if he was angry it would be hot. And Mr. White. Those three," TJ listed off. "Was that it? Yeah, that's it, just those three."

"Wasn't Mr. White that one guy who brought you to court over that dumb word you came up with?"

"Ha-ha, yeah. What can I say, he challenged me. You don't understand, he held so much power over me and that was. . .so attractive to my 9 year old self. Him and Mr. E were ready to put me in my place and I'm attracted to that heavily."

"Jesus, dude."

"I know. It's a lot. I was always going to be a very submissive bottom, I guess." TJ had never told a soul what he was telling Robert right now, and it felt nice to get it off his chest, even after all these years. "I have another. Can you choke me a little? Don't make me pass out or anything, just, when we're fucking and I just so happen to be on my back, feel free to choke me a little bit. That's not weird, is it."

"Your scale of what's weird is a little out of wack, TJ," Robert said. "That's the least weird thing you've talk about so far. I'd like that too, actually."

"Okay, great! So far we're a perfect match up!"

"This whole conversation has been a while ride." Robert paused to rub his eyes. "I'm just gonna go down the list real quick. Sadomasochism? I'm a bit of a sadist. And by a bit I mean a lot."

"I'm a masochist so that's fine," TJ said.

"Is there a story behind that?"

"Mmm. . .no. No, I don't have one."

"Collaring?"

". . .I dunno about that one. I'm going to say no for now."

"Part of me wants to watch you get demolished in a gangbang, but I'm too possessive and jealous to even suggest that, so I'm not going to ask."

"Ha-ha."

Robert didn't say anything. He let the deadpan look he gave his boyfriend do all the talking.

"Okay so maybe I kinda sorta have a fantasy where I suck a lot of dick at the same time and get a facial, or have my clothes ripped off by a large group and get passed around and used like a fucktoy until I forget my name. I can have _fantasies,_ Robert!" TJ lightly huffed. "Is that okay? It's fine if you're uncomfortable with it, we don't have to do it."

"Yeah, we _don't,"_ Robert looked away. He was definitely too possessive for that one. Even when they were out and he caught others looking at his boyfriend, his grip around the shorter males waist would tighten. This was out of the question. "Is there a story for this?"

". . .Remember when the whole playground was obsessed with that card puzzle game? I think it was called Ajimbo or something. I was surrounded and everyone was getting closer, and I'm not saying that definitely caused that one to come about, I'm just saying it's a very strong likelihood that it is."

"Were you ever a normal kid?"

"No," TJ shook his head. "What's the next one?"

"Call me 'daddy'."

"Hmm. . .I can't call you 'daddy'. But I can call you 'sir'."

"Can you call me 'master', too?"

"Fuck, that's even better. You're brilliant," TJ said. "My turn!"

"Oh God, I wonder what else you have and the story behind those," Robert joked.

"I don't think about it that much. You already do this one a little, but if you can bite me some more, that'd be great," he said. "Not just on my neck, though. Anywhere. I want you to mark me."

"That's not so bad. I can do that. I have to warn you, that's feeding into my possessiveness," Robert said.

"Great! Now, how comfortable are you with roleplay?"

"Depends on what's beind roleplayed." Robert moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him. "What do you have in mind? Wait, let me guess. Is it a teacher/student thing?"

TJ nodded. "Mm-hmm. Teacher/student, principal/student, either or, it doesn't matter. Like I said, I have a thing for authority, and it coming up in elementary pretty much sealed that it was going to be towards that especially."

"Wait, did you have a crush on—"

"Oh God, no. Prickly was alike a second dad to me," said TJ. "But the position he held, that's some good shit. Are you comfortable with that?"

"I think I have to try it out to see. I'm willing to give it a go," said Robert. "Okay?"

"Okay. That's all I ask. How about orgasm denial? You doing that to me, I mean."

"Alright."

"Overstimulation?"

"That's okay."

"Blindfold me?"

"Yep."

"Pull my hair?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay this one is hard for me to explain, but bear with me. Fearousal."

"Fearousal?"

"Fear and arousal. Like lets say we're doing a thing and I'm being a bratty sub and you've had enough and you're about to punish me but I have no idea what you're going to do to me? That," TJ explained. "If you can hit that sweet spot, that'd be great."

"Fuck, I want to do that, too," Robert admitted. "Okay, that's fine. Any more?"

". . .No. I think that's it. At least for now."

"Good. Because after that, I need some sleep," said Robert. "You know, to absorb the fact that you had a hard on for teachers and members of the Board of Education."

"I'm not apologizing for that. They should've have been attractive, then!" TJ adjusted his position in Robert's hold. "Wait, how do we feel about toys—"

"TOMORROW. We'll talk more, _tomorrow."_


	4. I CAN HAVE FANTASIES ROBERT

"There isn't much I ask for when I come home."

Lately, these types of dreams were always in the same indiscernible place, a dim gray void. But all things considered, where it was happening was rarely of any importance. One arm was firmly wrapped around his waist, pulling him right up against who was speaking. The shadow in the figures face made it difficult to make out their appearance, but that deep, commanding voice TJ knew all too well didn't.

"It's not like didn't agree to this," the figure spoke. TJ felt his other hand run his fingers through his hair. "Or did you forget?"

"I think he did."

Another voice, the same voice, came from behind him. Another set of arms snaked around him, and he was stuck between two bodies, both taller and broader than him. And judging by the muscles he felt under their well-tailor suits, stronger, too.

"What a shame. And we spent so much time training you, too," the one in front spoke. TJ felt him grip and tug his hair, forcing his head back. "I guess we have to remind you of your place."

"Submissive. Docile. Obedient." The one behind him punctuated each word with a kiss to his neck. "On your knees where you belong."

They both let out a deep chuckle that sent a shiver of both excitement and fear down his spine. They each grabbed one of his arms, and pulled him towards a table that appeared. A large flat case sat on top. One of them let go and opened it. Inside, five paddles laid on a plush cushion. They looked to be identical.

"Pick one," one of them said.

"But be careful. They're not all the same," said the other. "They're just faced down."

Of course they would be. TJ wondered if they could hear his racing pulse as much as he felt it in h is chest. He had no idea what each paddle had underneath, and the tension was almost unbearable. But that's how he liked it, when Robert had something in store for him, but he was left in the dark about exactly what it was.

He pointed at the one in the middle.

"Excellent choice." One of them grabbed it and turned it over. The other side was decorated with metal studs embedded in the shape of a heart. "It's my favorite."

Before he could react, the one still gripping his upper arm pushed him forwards until he was bent over the table. The chest was missing, but that was hardly of importance. Two hands on his shoulders kept him down while the one holding the paddle stood behind him, nudging his legs apart with his foot.

"What—"

***WHACK***

The wooden paddle came down hard on his ass, the studs only adding to the pain. He gasped, and covered his mouth to keep from screaming out.

***WHACK***

He trembled. More force was behind that one. The paddle was rubbed against him, the studs digging through his pants.

"None of that, Sweetheart," the one with the paddle said. TJ felt him move the paddle between his legs.

"We want to hear you **scream**." A hand that was pressing him down pulled his hand away from his mouth, and pinned him down by his wrists instead. "Don't forget you're being punished for your disobedience."

As the strikes continued, TJ did his best to keep his mouth shut and to not give them the satisfaction. Three strikes later and that failed. He could just sense the smile on their faces.

ZZ

It was a good thing Robert didn't have to work tomorrow, or he would've gone in tired, grumpy, and ready to bite off heads. 2 AM and unable to sleep, Robert laid in bed, facing his boyfriend who always seemed to sleep like a rock. TJ was sprawled out on his back, only half covered by their blanket. Thanks to their large bed, even with the shorter males limps in each direction, Robert still had plenty of room. If he wanted, Robert could wrap an arm around his torso and TJ would curl into him. It was so cute when he did that.

But that wasn't what was important in the moment. It was the dopey grin TJ had on his face while he slept away. Robert knew that grin so very well.

He only had that grin on when he was having a wet dream.

By itself, it wasn't that unusual. Robert still had his fair share of them. The difference was that it wasn't so obvious when he was sleeping that he was having them.

Robert had to wonder, what was he dreaming about? And more importantly, who? TJ had told him that most of the time it was just the two of them, with the rare dream involving one of those three guys he had a hard-on for when he was nine.

Fuck, even back then those guys were old, and Robert still needed to ask if he had a thing for older men. Or an unaddressed daddy kink.

Probably an unaddressed daddy kink.

Robert wondered if he fucked him hard enough, would he scream out 'daddy' like he screamed out 'Bobby" for the first time. That was great, and right when he was going soft, too. It gave him the fuel he needed to keep going for another 30 minutes.

Good times.

ZZZ

Pressed between them, the one in front of him tilted his head up and pulled him forward for a dominating kiss. Part of TJ hated how he was like this. How it was so easy to melt in Bobby's arms when the taller male held him so closely and possessively. But it was special how it was only Robert who made him like this, weak in his strong muscled arms.

Somewhere, another one of them appeared, making it three on one. Two pairs of hands worked to remove his clothes, and he made no movement to stop them, even as their cold hands touching his bare skin made him shiver.

There was barely a second when their lips separated before another hand gripped his hair and pulled him into another deep, passionate kiss. Passed between the three of them, TJ felt his mind become hazy as he breathed in the scent of Bobby's cologne.

They didn't seem to care that his ass and the back of his thighs were covered in one large bruise as he felt hands squeeze and rub him, sending jolts of pain down his legs and up his back. That was enough to make him weak in the knees, but they were going all out, by finding where he was the most sensitive. The small of his back, the side of his neck, around his hips, even his earlobes, Bobby learned and memorized each of them to use to his advantage.

"Look at you." He was forced to look up at the latest one to have him in his grip. "A mess. You'd fall if we weren't hold you up."

As if to prove their point, the three of them took a few steps back, letting go of him. Unable to keep himself up, TJ fell to his knees, just as they said. The pain of his knees hitting the floor was nothing compared to the pain radiating out from the back of him. Above him, he heard the sound of belts unbuckling.

ZZZ

Robert was reluctantly fine with his boyfriend dreaming of those old bastards. It's not like TJ was going to go out and find them, anyway. The jealous and possessive part of him felt the need to know it was him his boyfriend was dreaming of, and not some rando his mind put together. Or, God forbid, one of their business partners. Robert couldn't stand the way they looked at what was his when TJ wasn't looking. The law was the only thing keeping him from going over to them and punching them in the face whenever they had to be in the same room.

Robert didn't want to know the kinds of sick and depraved thoughts they had about him. He was the only one who could have sick and depraved thoughts about him.

"Mmm. . . . .Bobby. . . ."

That was another thing. TJ talked in his sleep sometimes. It wasn't very often, and it was mostly single words or short phrases. Robert learned that early on. It was kind of cute. Plus him saying 'Bobby' meant he had to be dreaming of him. It made Robert, as tired as he was, smile ear to ear.

ZZZ

Three was the perfect number for this position.

There was a bit of an argument between the three of them about which would be the lucky one to make good use of his mouth, but it didn't last long. He still had two hands after all. Damn Robert's well endowment. TJ remembered when he made short work of getting rid of his gag reflex.

"Mmm, your hands are nice and soft, Baby-cake," one of them spoke. "Every part of you is perfect for this, isn't it?"

"Sweetheart, look up. I wanna see those beautiful blue eyes of yours," another said. It was more of a command than anything, and TJ listened. The three of them loomed over him, even more so as he was on his knees. "Good boy~"

Robert and his goddamn pet names. Constantly looking for more to call him by, as if using his name while they were fucking was so difficult.

"You're killing us with those sounds, Love," another said. "You aren't struggling, are you?"

The three of them chuckled. Their breathing quickened, coupled with deep guttural moans as they felt their climax approach. In response, he quickened his movements, much to the approval to the three towering over him. Soon, the hand in his hair pulled him back, and the three of them released on his face and hair.

By now, licking up and swallowing what landing near his lips was pretty much a reflex.

"What do you say, Sweetheart?"

"Thank you, sir."

"See? You're remembering," one of them said. "It's great being down there, isn't it?"

He was gently pushed until he started to fall backwards. Instead of the hard floor, he fell back onto a super plush bed, more than large enough for all of them.

ZZZ

Robert didn't understand how his boyfriend was able to sleep in this position without waking up achy and stiff. Or at least a crick in his neck. Then again, he spent a good amount of money for a high quality mattress, same with the pillows.

TJ, being a deep sleeper, didn't stir when Robert turned over, grabbed a tissue, and wiped the bit of drool rolling down his chin. And he still had that dopey grin. If anything, it's gotten bigger. Must be a really good dream, then.

ZZZ

The bed still creaked and rocked while the three (four?) of them made good use of him. TJ laid on his back, the cover bunching underneath him from their movements. One gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and pulled him forward in time with his thrusts. His moans were muffled as his mouth was occupied, too.

Focusing on anything else was impossible, so TJ let his eye flutter shut as his wrists were grabbed pulled towards two others.

"Breath through your nose, Sweetheart," one of them taunted. TJ opened his eyes a bit to glare at them, but he caught sight of the small but growing crowd that had gathered around the bed, some missing more clothes than others, stroking themselves.

"Like what you see, Angel?" Another asked. "They're all here for you~. So just relax. . ."

And that's what he did.

As they took turn, shifting and changing positions as they seem fit, barely leaving a moment as they took each other's place, it was all too easy for him to melt in their grasp. They each had the same stamina and endurance as Robert, maybe even more with the lack of physical restrictions dreams offered.

They showered him in praises as they went on, without any sign of slowing down in their movements.

'So good, so good, so good. . . .'

The one gripping his hair and thrusting into his mouth separated with an audible 'pop'.

"Tell us your name, Sweetheart."

"Mmnh. . .my name. . .?" He breathed. "Ahh. . Mmm. . ."

Around him, they chuckled deeply at his inability to answer the simple question.

"Good. . .now who do you belong to?"

". . .You?"

"Louder, Baby Cake, so we can hear you~"

"You! Mmngh. . .! You and only you!"

"Good boy~, you remember who owns you~. Just like you should."

ZZZ

As 3 AM approached, Robert was ready to make another attempt at falling asleep. He moved closer to his boyfriend, fluffed up a few of their luxury pillows. Once he was in a nice position, the taller male draped an arm around TJ, who slowly turned towards him and curled against his chest in Roberts protective hold.

"Bobby. . .Bobby. . ."

Robert definitely had to ask him what he was dreaming about first thing in the morning.


	5. How Robert Got Some of His Kinks

They were in a party store, looking for something to wear to a business Halloween party. Robert wouldn't be caught dead in one of these cheesy little places; he'd rather get his costume custom made even if it was for one night. Still, TJ managed to drag him into one during a day out, even if it was just to get ideas for a costume.

"See anything you like?" TJ asked as he walked ahead. "I know you don't want anything silly, so how about something fancy?"

"Like what? A business man?" Robert joked.

"You're that every day. C'mon, have some fun with it!"

Robert trailed behind him, watching his husband look at each of the costumes in the aisles. Like a kid in a candy shop.

"Did you pick something, yet?" Robert asked.

"Not yet. I want us to match," said TJ. "So you have to pick first."

"Of course."

Well, TJ wasn't going to let up on this, so Robert stopped and looked at what was on display. He was right; a silly costume was out of the question. He wanted something nice, something fancy, something that could still have that air of power that he liked. While TJ continued on into the next aisle, Robert's eye's landed on a vampire costume.

A little cliché, but he can easily get a custom, extra fancy and detailed suit made for a costume. Slap some pale face makeup on, slick his hair back and call it a night. Plus, he'd get to tease his husband through the night. Under those clothes, there were bite marks all over TJ's skin from the last few nights, some healing, some starting to bruise. A couple of smiles with a pair of fake fangs and Robert was going to have him melting in his arms by the end of the night.

Yeah, a vampire sounded nice.

"Hey, hey Robbie!"

Robert looked as TJ came back and joined him with a costume in hand.

"I found this one, it's a King of Diamonds costume, how about that? They have the other card suits, too, so if you want a different one you can pick one of those. And I figured I could be a joker card, haha. Or maybe I could be one of the other King suits. . ."

Robert was never one to ignore his husband, but it was hard to listen as his eyes were glued to what was on TJ's head. At some point, a headband with a pair of pink bunny ears made it onto his head.

"What do you think Robert?" TJ asked. No response. "Robert?"

TJ thought Robert was listening to him. He was after all, looking at him. It only took a moment however, to see that Robert wasn't looking at him, but above him.

He thought the rabbit ears looked silly and thought the two of them could get a good laugh out of it, but Robert didn't look like he was going to laugh. Oh no, he had a completely different look in his eyes. A look he knew all too well.

TJ took a step back. ". . .No," he said plainly.

"Yes," Robert said. He put hands together and took a deep breath. He came here to humor his husband, not to get another fucking kink. Those bunny ears, Robert never thought about anything like it before, but seeing it right in front of him, his mind was going to very dirty places. Pink fluffy ears, along with the freckles all over TJ's face, and his bright blue eyes made the guy look like a goddamned bunny, and it was fucking adorable and Robert needed to drag him home and into their bedroom immediately. "Very much YES."

"You were supposed to laugh at it. . ." TJ mumbled. "Not get turned on."

"I'm sorry. You look so cute with it on," Robert whispered. "We can talk about costumes later, lets just buy the ears and go."

Robert practically dragged him up to the casher, paid for the headband, and dragged him to the car.

ZZZ

TJ liked to foster animals. Robert didn't mind. The mansion was so big that he barely noticed. Besides, it was usually a mother cat and her kittens, so he rarely heard the yapping of an excitable puppy or dog. Plus it gave the shorter male something to do with his time. Robert was sure he was going to bring up either going back to school to be a vet or a teacher one of these days.

"Robert, there you are." Robert was on his way to his office to send a few emails when he ran into his very troubled looking husband. "Have you seen a kitten around here?"

"No? I thought you were keeping them in the room you use for fosters," said Robert.

"I am, but the runt of the litter is small enough to squeeze through the bars of the gate I have set up in front of the door," TJ explained. "She's a munchkin, so she has little legs. She couldn't have gotten that far."

"I have to go send an email, but I'll help you look for her as soon as you're done," he said.

"Thanks, Bobby." TJ gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing his search. Robert made a mental note to keep an eye out for a tiny furball. Passing the fosters room, he saw the other cats playing amongst themselves, the tiny terrors.

It was the weekend, and the sooner Robert got this email sent the better. TJ's been on him about using the weekends to relax and to not get ahead of things for the next week, and for the most part he's been sticking to it. Typing away, Robert didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, until he felt something tugging on his sock. Thinking it just got caught on something, Robert ignored it until the tugging became persistent. He looked under his desk and found the missing kitten, who found his socks to be quite entertaining.

"Wow, Theo wasn't lying when he said you have tiny legs." Robert scooped the small animal up and placed him on his desk. He sent TJ a text letting him know he found the foster and waited. The tiny thing was very fuzzy, with a white and cream coat, and shiny blue eyes. And very vocal, as it meowed, probably frustrated from being taken away from an entertaining sock.

"Oh thank God you found her," TJ said as he came in the office. "She's so small he could probably get into anything."

Robert watched as he scooped the kitten up and looked her over. The kitten continued to meow and squirm in his hands.

"So tiny, so feisty," TJ whispered. "So spicy. You should use that anger to grow. Thanks for finding her, Robbie."

"Yeah, no problem."

"She's so cute, isn't he?" TJ held the kitten up for Robert to see again. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. And sure it was cute, but Robert couldn't help but look back and forth between the animal and his husband.

"Yeah. Cute."

"C'mon, lets get you back with the others. I gotta find a way to keep you from getting out."

Robert leaned back in his seat as he watched TJ leave.

So.

This again.

He hummed and turned back to his computer.

"I have a proposition for you."

Those six words were always foreboding when they came from Robert. TJ looked up from his dinner at to Robert, who sat across from him with a too serious look on his face, even for him. That look in his eyes, the one when he's been spending money on something to use privately, darkened with list and too many ideas going through his head.

"What is it?" TJ asked. The whole thing with the bunny ears was still on his mind. Goddammit he did not look like a bunny!

"Just something small," Robert said. He placed a flat, medium sized box on the table and pushed it over. TJ eyes the box warily. Last time something like this happened he ended up wearing a leash and collar. He enjoyed it, but still. Sighing, he took off the top.

Whatever was inside was completely black. TJ reached in to pick it up. The fabric was very soft, and the trim at the edges were ruffled, also in black. It didn't take long for him to figure out what it was, however.

"Robert, this is a bra."

"It's a bandeau."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes."

"What is that- why is there a cut out in the middle shaped like cat?!"

Robert just took a sip of his wine as he watched TJ go through the rest of the box with a bewildered look on his face. He sat there, stone faced, evaluating his husbands reaction to all of this.

"You cannot be serious, Robert," TJ said, holding up a headband with cat ears attached. "A cat? Really?!" Robert nodded. "I mean at least the underwear is still boxer briefs, even if they're kinda shorter than what I normally wear. . .is that a collar with a bell on it?!"

Getting his hands on the whole thing cost a pretty penny but every bit of it was worth it to Robert. Every part of it was custom made; he had TJ's measurements memorized by this point, and everything in that box should fit nice and snuggly. Honestly, getting the stuff was the easy part. It was convincing his husband to put it on for him that was hard.

"You don't like it?" Robert asked, as if this was any other conversation. He swirled the wine around in his glass.

"You're insane. Why a cat? I thought you liked the bunny thing."

"The bunny thing is fine and I can't get enough of it, Babe. But you know, this could be fun, too," said Robert.

"You want me to dress up like a cat. . ."

"I prefer the term 'kitten'."

". . . Of course you would." TJ paused to take a deep breath. "Where did you even get this stuff? Holy shit the boxer briefs have frills on it, too."

"There are websites that make custom made stuff like this. And I think the frills. . . accentuate some of your best features," Robert offered "If it makes you feel better, I'll be ripping it off you within five minutes of seeing you in it."

TJ just gave him an incredulous look. 'Accentuate his best features', he wanted to roll his eyes at that. It was safe to say that anything Robert gave him in a box at the table was something to be extremely wary of. At least with the bunny ears, that was 50/50 his fault for not thinking that it might turn Robert on, but where in the world did he get the idea for this? Couldn't he at least gone without the bra or bandeau or whatever the hell he called it? He was a guy, and sure he was a little chubby but goddamn.

"I can't believe you went and got all of this," TJ said. He placed everything back inside the box, closed it, and sat it aside. "Then again, I can absolutely believe it."

"So it's a no?"

"It's a 'I need a minute to get my thoughts together'." TJ turned his attention back to his food. "Jesus, Robert."

Robert smiled. That meant he won.

ZZZ

Robert wasn't the absolute worst at cooking. Sure, he couldn't be trusted to make more than a grilled cheese sandwich, but that was a mean grilled cheese sandwich. Five stars. But between the two of them, TJ was by far the better cook, and was more than happy to cook for the two of them, though Robert did offer a helping hand most of the time.

Right now, though, Robert sat on the opposite side of the kitchen island, watching TJ go back and forth between the island, the stove, and the oven, with rapt attention on what he was doing. Ingredients were strewn about in front of him, and how TJ was keeping track of it all was a mystery to him. But he did it.

Robert smiled, watching his husband move with such confidence, focused on what he was doing, ignoring the world around him. Since he was usually the one taking charge in the relationship, it wasn't often that he got to see TJ like this. And right now he needed to find more ways to do so.

"I think everything's good for now," TJ said, covering the pots on the stove. "I need a break. What's with that smile?"

"You look so hot when you're all focused like that," said Robert.

TJ rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. "I'm pretty sure you think everything I do is hot."

"Maybe, maybe not." Robert shrugged. "You can't blame me for that. You look the most dominant like that. And it makes me want to fuck you harder to remind you which one of us that really is."

"Well you're going to have to wait. I gotta get back to cooking in ten minutes."

"That's enough time." Robert stood up from his seat and walked around the kitchen island. He grabbed TJ's hand and started to pull him into the living room. "More than enough."

"Can I get a second to take the apron off?"

Robert paused. ". . .No. No, keep that on, actually."

ZZZ

There was a decent argument to be made that it made more sense for them to just have a pool installed instead of getting on a plane and going to a beach hundreds of miles away all the time. Robert, however, knew how much maintenance a pool required, and it wasn't worth it in his eyes. Besides, the beach felt better, and it wasn't like TJ wanted one either.

Plus he had more than enough money to rent a private beach if the crowd was too much.

Outside of their beach house, the sun was almost done setting. The two of them returned inside after a day on the beach. Robert was content with napping under an umbrella after swimming for a while, but TJ spent most of the time in the water, building a rather impressive sand castle, and walking on the beach collecting shells. And there was the one hour he got surfing lessons from that one instructor that was a little too friendly, but it wasn't ever going anywhere, the guy was totally not TJ's type.

While TJ showered, Robert brushed his teeth. He really needed this vacation. Maybe tomorrow they can spend the day on the boardwalk. . .

"We should get up early to go to the store," TJ said as he stepped out of the shower. "You used up all the sunscreen."

Before he wrapped the towel around his waist, Robert caught a glimpse of it. Tan lines.

Much to Roberts surprise, despite his pale skin, TJ tanned much better than he did. His tan brought out the freckles all over his body that were normally hard to see. Robert on the other hand burned to a crisp if he didn't follow the directions for applying sunscreen exactly as it was printed on the bottle.

The tan lines, though.

Robert managed to convince his husband to wear a pair of square leg shorts because regular swimming trunks looks absolutely awful on him with his shorter height. And it was proving to be the right choice.

"-bert? Robert?"

"Huh?" Robert snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said the stores open a little after sunrise, we should go then so you won't get burned," said TJ.

"Oh. Yeah. That sounds good . ."

"What's with you? The heat isn't getting to you, is it?"

"No. It's just. . ."

Curious, Robert grabbed the towel and pulled it off his husband, leaving him standing there, exposed. The clear boarder between tanned and not tanned, coupled with the moisture still on his skin from the shower, the heat of the sun still radiating off him, and the extremely flattering placement of his freckles, and Robert felt like he was melting.

"H-hey! Give me my towel back! I haven't even finished drying off yet!" TJ reached for the towel but Robert kept it out of his reach.

"I did a great job picking out those shorts for you." Robert smirked.

"What—"

Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. He tossed the shorter male onto the large bed and the soft, breathable and cooling comforter. Robert crawled on top of him, looming over him with his shadow adding to the domineering effect. While his husband was in the nude, Robert was at least still in his boxer briefs, but that wasn't going to last much longer.

"Tan lines look great on you, Sweetheart," Robert breathed. "You have no idea what it's doing to me right now."

The shorts Robert picked out were much shorter that what TJ was used to wearing when swimming, but his husband was so insistent on him wearing them, and TJ couldn't say no to him when he gave him that look. Plus the square leg shorts looked better on him and it didn't look like he was drowning in it like with normal trunks.

Robert looked down at him with a dark, lustful look and a grin, like a predator who finally cornered and pinned down its prey. He felt trapped under Robert's larger, stronger body. They were both still hot from the summer sun, and being so close, it was almost unbearably warm between the two of them. He wondered if Robert could hear his heart racing in his chest. The only sounds in the room was of the AC, and their breathing.

Robert leaned down until they came together in a deep, passionate kiss. He trailed down TJ's neck adding bites along the way.

"Goddamn did I make a good choice in getting you to wear those," Robert breathed. TJ shivered under him as he whispered in his ear. "And it was mostly because your ass looked great in those."

"Horny bastard."

"I'm your horny bastard." Robert peaked him on the cheek. "And you love it."

It was a good thing the beach house was a good distance from the others as the bed underneath them began to creak and shift under their weight and movements. Anyone listening closely would have heard the pleasured moans of the two men.


	6. Robert Finds Out How Much Hes Missed

Robert was always eager to come home after a long business trip. The most expensive hotel room is still nothing compared to your own bed with your own husband/teddy bear. In the beginning, TJ had come along with him, but Roberts days was filled with work and since they barely say each other except for at night, he opted for staying home instead. It was no big deal, Robert understood.

Now that trip was over with. As he stepped through the doorway, he dropped his luggage and his muscles relaxed. Home sweet home. It was late, so he'd see if he was willing to eat something after a shower or if going straight to bed was the way to go. Sometime passing out right as he hit the bed was better than food.

Robert made his way upstairs, (the luggage wasn't going anywhere) through the halls with the echo of his footsteps and to his bedroom. Before he reached for the doorknob, he was stopped by the sounds of familiar moaning. Curious, he slowly opened the door, thankful that it didn't creak.

TJ laid in bed, back against a pile a fluffy pillows. He wore one of Roberts button up shirts, suit pants, jacket, and even a tie very closely around his neck. The clothes were rather loose on him, hanging off his body, but that looked to be a good thing as both his hands were occupied. Robert heard the faint buzz of one of their many toys, and had a very good idea about where it was, judging by the movement of his husband's hips.

"Oh Bobby. . . Bobby. . . Bobby. . ." TJ chanted airily. His eyes were shut tight, as he was completely engulfed in what he was doing. "Mmnh. .! S-so big. . .! Bobby, more. . .! Please. .!"

Robert smirked. He was lost in his own fantasy to acknowledge the world around him. While he was away, Robert had plenty of pictures and videos of his husband, SFW and otherwise, to help get him by until he returned home. He figured that TJ had his own ways of 'coping' while he was gone, and at least some of that was one display in front of him.

Robert swallowed. What a sight to come home to. Eyes locked on what was in front of him, he reached into his pocket for his phone and began to record, because God knows he's going to be thinking about this for a long time. And to think, if he waited to fly back in the morning he would've missed this.

Ever thankful for not having a single creaky floorboard under the carpet, Robert slithered his way into the bedroom and made himself comfortable in the seat across from their bed. He kept the phone recording, but leaving it leaned up against the nearby side table and freeing his hands to focus on more pressing matters.

He freed himself from his pants, slowly stroking himself to the show in front of him. Robert made sure to keep quiet to avoid being caught.

Sure, Robert draped his jacket over TJ's shoulders when it became unexpectedly chilly outside plenty of times, and it was cute when they got back to the car and the shorter male fell asleep with it over him like a blanket. He never thought about TJ wearing his other clothes, and he's been fucking up by not doing so because he's been missing out.

"Bobby. . .Bobby. . .deeper, more. . .! Ah. . . .!"

There was nothing like those beautiful moans to Robert. Music to his ears, it always kept him going during sex when he felt the pangs of exhaustion. It stirred him on, and he picked up the pace of his movements. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out himself.

"Right there, Bobby! Oh, God, yes. . . .!"

Robert smirked. He could be smug knowing it was him his husband was thinking about. He slouched in his seat, getting comfortable and enjoying the show. Soon, he heard TJ's increased pants and moans filled the room approached his climax. Robert kept his motions slow, however, wanting to savior the moment. It didn't take long for him to arch his back, letting out one last 'Bobby!' before collapsing back on the pile of pillows and catching his breath.

And Robert waited for him to open those pretty blue eyes of his. It took a moment, but they eventually fluttered open. When TJ noticed him, he nearly jumped out of Robert's clothes.

"R-Robert! What are you doing here?" TJ shouted.

"Business trip ended early, so I came home," Robert said. "I'm glad I did. By all means, don't stop just because I'm here."

"How long have you been watching?!"

"Mmm. . .about ten minutes? You put on a great show, Angel. Is it over, or is there an encore?" Robert smirked.

"I can't believe you. . ." TJ mumbled. "Perv."

"Hey, it was a great show. Plus, I had no idea seeing you in my clothes would be so attractive," he said. He continued stroking himself, taking good note of his husbands eyes going back and forth from his own to his hands. "You do this all the time when I'm gone?"

". . .Sometimes," TJ said. He blushed and looked away, but that only lasted a few seconds. "They're clean, but they still smell like you, and it helps."

"That's good. I know you miss me when I'm gone, but I'm glad you're finding ways to cope." Robert stood up, and began to remove his top. "But I'm here, now, and I'm a lot better than that toy you're playing with."

Robert climbed into bed, looming over TJ as he sunk deeper into the pillow.

"Bobby?"

"Angel." Robert let his voice deepen. "It's been a week. A very long, stressful week."

"I-I know—"

"I've missed you." He leaned down to pepper the side of TJ's neck. "So much. We have a week to catch up on. I was going to take a shower and go to sleep, but that little show woke me right up. Every part of me. Can you help me?"

TJ nodded, and gripped Robert's sides to pull him closer.

The two of them woke up very late the following morning.


	7. You Can't Hide What's Inside

Although the two of them quite enjoyed the vigorous, kinky sex they so frequently had, to say they didn't like taking it slow and steady would be wrong. Sometimes slow passionate sex was just what they needed. Everyone needed a break, after all. Candles burned and served as the only illumination around the room as the two men laid in bed. With Robert on top, he had TJ pinned underneath him. Both were under the plush covers, engulfed in each other.

Robert took his sweet time, soaking up the whines and moans of his husband. He wanted to see how long he can drag this on for, only giving subtle thrusts of his hips despite of the legs wrapped around him.

Between the pants and the love bites he left down TJ's neck and shoulders, the gears in Robert's heads were turning. Every movement of his was planned and timed perfectly for what he wanted to try. Beneath him, his freckled husband breathed out his name with his eyes shut tight, fully taking Robert's ministrations.

Just as felt the shorter male relax just a bit more, Robert trusted his hips, fulling bringing the two together.

"Oh God, yes _Daddy~!"_

Robert smirked.

TJ's eyes shot open.

Robert didn't have to say a word for TJ to know what was going through his head.

"Shut up."

Robert's smirk grew into a shit eating grin.

_"Shut the hell up!" _TJ nearly screamed. "Shut! Up!"

"I knew it." Robert didn't hide the smugness in his voice. "You have a daddy kink."

"I do not!"

"You do~."

"Fuck you, Robert!" Despite his yelling, Robert couldn't help but find his embarrassed blush cute. "I don't have a mother fucking daddy kink!"

"Don't you mean father fucking—"

TJ used all his strength to push Robert off of him. Damn him. He moved to climb out of bed, but Robert wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back so that they were in a spooning position.

"I can't believe you," TJ mumbled.

"I knew you had a daddy kink." Robert kissed the back of his neck. "What's the problem? We can have some fun with this."

TJ huffed and turned to face him. Robert knew he was upset, but with those freckles he still looked so cute. Still, Robert didn't make light of how he was feeling in the moment.

"For anyone else it's _fine,_ it's just that for me its. . ." TJ struggled to find the words he was looking for. Robert waited, not wanting to put words in his mouth. "It's a lot of things, it's hard to explain. Like it's such an obvious kink for me to have, you know?"

"Because you have a thing for older men?"

TJ didn't bother answering that, but they both knew the answer to that question. How could they not, what with his confession of his three crushes in fourth grade? "It's just so. . .basic of a kink, I guess. I dunno why that bothers me. Like I'm fine with being your personal whore when we fuck, that's fine, it's whatever. I guess it kinda. . .okay, it's kinda like going down another rung on the submissiveness ladder. That's the best way I can put it."

"Oh, so it's like being more submissive than you're ready and willing to be?" Robert asked.

"Yes! That. Exactly that." TJ smiled. "You get it."

"Yeah, I do. Sorry for pushing that out of you. I thought you were just denying it because of an ego thing," said Robert. "But it's nice to know when I start getting salt and pepper hair you're going to find me insanely attractive."

"Ass." TJ playfully hit his arm.

"So where do we go from here? Is it something you want me to leave alone, or. . .?"

". . .Maybe we can try it out? Ease into it to see how comfortable I am? Because it's not like I don't like being submissive to you," he said. He leaned in closer to kiss Robert. "It's just too far into it than what I'm comfortable with right now. But I'm willing to take it slow if you are."

"Of course I am." The raven haired male pulled him closer before kissing his forehead. "Sorry, again."

"It's okay. I'm glad we talked it out. But right now, I'd rather go to sleep."

Robert nodded. After putting out the candles the two of them settled in other the covers, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
